His First
by FallenFan77
Summary: He waited outside of the hut, but he wasn't one to be patient. Can you blame him? He was waiting to hear a cry, the first cry of the baby he was soon expecting. Post Manga.


**His First**

_- By: FallenFan77_

-x-

**Author's Note**

Just a cure from a tad of writer's block. I'm not use to writing one-shots, but here's what I wrote. I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Inuyasha!

* * *

"Now, you must breathe, that's it keep on breathing my friend. I know you must be really nervous, since after all it is your first child," Miroku said as he and Inuyasha sat outside of Kaede's hut.

"How did you deal with having the twins when Sango were having them?" Inuyasha asked, his face was all white from being nervous.

Kagome was expecting their first child. For the new father, Inuyasha was, well you can say he wasn't taking it as good than he hoped. Can you blame him? No. Miroku could tell, not by how Inuyasha kept walking back and forth and hitting Shippo countless times on the head, that he was neurotic.

"Boy Inuyasha, you look like you are going to pass out," Shippo said jumping onto his shoulder. A vein popped in Inuyasha's head and he thumped Shippo.

"Shut up." Inuyasha said, Shippo was on the ground rubbing his head, when a bump formed on it. Even he, the sneaky kitsune, knew that he deserved it and stayed quiet.

They heard the painful screams coming from the hut and Inuyasha's white ears lowered to his skull.

"Poor Kagome, she sounds like she's in pain," Shippo said looking to the hut's bamboo matt door.

"Daddy, when can we go see Auntie K'gome," Miroku's first twin daughter, Sakura said, her sister nodded. "Yes papa, is Auntie Gome going to be okay?" Haruka asked.

Miroku didn't know how to answer so he looked over to the still paled Inuyasha who was having a hard time breathing again. The monk sighed and looked to his daughters, then at his first son that was sleeping peacefully in his arms.

"Well girls, your Aunt will be just fine," Miroku said whispering the words in their ears, they blinked several times and nodded. "Why don't you try convincing your Uncle Inuyasha."

Both girls stared at their father then at the half demon who was getting a little impatient.

_It's been hours already, when is it...Am I ready for this? _Inuyasha thought, he was standing up with his arms crossed.

"Uncle Inu," he heard and he looked down to see the four year old twins looking at him with their big brown eyes. They were tugging at his red robe of the fire rat to get his attention.

"Hm," he said to them. Sakura was bitting the bottom of her lip and Haruka spoke first.

"Everything will be okay Uncle Inu. When mama had Tadashi, she was okay. Auntie Gome will be too," she said. Inuyasha gave them a small grin and ruffled their hair,"Thanks kiddo. I-"

That's when he heard it, the first cry of his first child. He gapped at the sounds when he heard the congratulations coming from Sango and Kaede who said the baby was healthy and well. Inuyasha didn't move a muscle, it was as if his feet were glued to the spot where he was standing.

Kaede stepped out and smiled at him,"Ye will be a great father Inuyasha. Congratulations, Kagome is waiting inside for you." Inuyasha gave her a curt nod, when he walked to the hut, Sango bumped into him.

"Congratulations Inuyasha. You're lucky that Kagome took off the beads of subjugation or else you will be buried under teen feet of soil," Sango said to him, giving him a smile as she walked over to her husband and children who were asking what the baby was, how was Kagome and were they both alright.

Inuyasha was standing in front of the door, he drew in a big breathe of air and let it out. He was ready, more than ready.

Kagome looked up from the baby to see Inuyasha stepping into the hut, her mouth was ajar when she noticed his washed up expression as if he was going to become sick. "You okay?" she asked him, it was more in a whisper because she was very weak and didn't have the strength to talk that much.

"I'm okay. How a-are you and the p-pup?" he asked, his movements were slow, every step he took to her was giving him more confidence.

"I'm okay and he is too, come and see your son Inuyasha," Kagome said looking down at their new born baby boy. Inuyasha nodded, strolling over to her and sat himself beside her.

In a bundle of cloths, their stood a baby with white hair, two triangle appendages on his head. "You want to hold him?" Kagome asked. He nodded and she carefully placed him in his arms.

Inuyasha couldn't believe his eyes, it was his first child and he smiled down at him, a life he and Kagome brought into the world.

"He's beautiful isn't he," Kagome said. Inuyasha kissed the top of her head.

"He is," Inuyasha said, his son stirred in his arms and his tiny hand went over to hold his father's hand. Inuyasha smiled even more as his son gripped his forefinger. The pup opened his eyes to reveal magnificent ocean blue eyes. "Well, he has your eyes Kagome," Inuyasha said. Kagome looked over and giggled,"He does, but he has your cute little ears Inu."

"Keh, I hope the twins don't think he's a toy cause of em," Inuyasha declared, turning all serious all of a sudden.

"Don't worry, he'll be just fine," Kagome said, her head resting on his shoulders,"We'll be just fine."

Inuyasha looked over at his wife that was now resting, then at his child.

_My first pup. _

His son cooed at him and scrunched his nose then letting out a small yawn.

"Sleep tight, my son. I love you," Inuyasha whispered as his son smiled and fell asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

I just couldn't stop smiling when I wrote the last part! Kya! Now I can't stop smiling! Does anyone have a cure for that? Thank you for reading!

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


End file.
